emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1682 (30th July 1992)
Plot Rachel and Michael have an uncomfortable meeting. Alan is still insisting that Lynn's idea for pub food is a non starter as far as he is concerned. He prides himself on the reputation of The Woolpack and the ambiance that he has created and will not sacrifice his gourmet evenings for pub food. Annie thinks that Rachel should never have agreed to marry Michael. She has a dig at Sarah and Jack when she says that some couples will never make a commitment. Nick is not looking forward to Alice going to stay with Elsa for two weeks. He suggests to Archie that they try and book a holiday somewhere. Chris watches one of his drivers behaving suspiciously. Seth is in a doom and gloom mood for some reason. Carol sucks up to Alan and says that she always doubted whether Lynn would really fit into the Woolpack atmosphere. Joe finds Seth out in the country deep in thought. He reveals that he is feeling his age since the sudden death of a friend - George Windslow who had a farm at Staithes Brook which is now owned by Frank Tate. They wonder what Frank will do with it. Alan tells Elizabeth that he is caught in the middle between Lynn and Carol. Elizabeth thinks that Alan has encouraged Lynn to think that she can take over the food and that he should let her. Rachel doesn't regret her decision to finish with Michael. Chris informs Frank about his suspicions that one of the drivers, Jarvis, is smuggling drugs into the country. He doesn't want to inform the police because they would cause delays for the other drivers and he cannot prove anything anyway. Lisa is back at the cabin and is pleased to see Mark. Frank suggests that Chris waits a while before doing anything about the driver. Lorraine is disappointed that her father is taking his new girlfriend and her child on holiday to Portugal as she wanted to go as well. Carol suggests that she goes to stay with her Aunt Molly for a few days instead. Joe asks Lisa if she is serious about Mark as he doesn't know what she sees in him. She tells him that he is fun and encourages Joe to find a woman for himself. Eric arrives to stay for the weekend. Alan bursts in on them and insists that Elizabeth works late even though it is Friday night. Archie tells Nick that neither of them can afford a holiday abroad. Elizabeth and Eric then get interrupted by Seth. Michael gets talking to a geordie guy in the pub. He works for Neil Kincaid, but is working in the stables at Home Farm for a while. They both share a distrust of the Tates. Annie is sad about George Winslow as well. Michael asks Archie if he can spend a couple of nights at 3 Demdyke Row while Eric stays with his mum. Elizabeth takes the phone off the hook so that she and Eric can get to know each other better. Cast Regular cast *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell Guest cast *Lisa - Bryonie Pritchard *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes